digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 2 "Obstacles"
Robert and Shatalov are trying to solve the final message from the Celestial Digimon to "find the Hidden Key". Meanwhile, Huckmon and few other Digimon have been training under Gankoomon to prepare themselves for a future battle against Lucemon and the Great Demon Lords. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles Shatalov was hired to the Streamix Corporation. Five special kinds of Digi-Eggs were revealed to the other Digimon around the world. Huckmon sees a prophetic dream and leaves his village after warning the elders. Lucemon had brainwashed Cherubimon and soon destroyed all of the Celestial Digimon. Robert and Shatalov receive a message containing "the key to life and evolution" and try to translate it. The Sistermon take Huckmon to Gankoomon. The Episode Huckmon's opening narration: "Sometimes there are obstacles that are hard to be crossed. Sometimes try something we are unable to do...at least on that moment. One month ago, my own path was block two very hard obstacles: the first one was impatience and the other one was underestimating some methods. However, those two aren't impassable. And I managed to find a way to pass them at the same time with our human creators." At the Streamix Building, Shatalov had arrived to work. Robert had explored for Ophanimon's messages and coded pattern for one month. The pattern was really hard to understand. And no more messages were received. The previous message could have not been fake ones, since it was definitely supernatural. Shatalov went to have some coffee and Robert asked to have some too. In the Digital World, Gankoomon wakes up the other Digimon residing in the underground temple. Huckmon is among them and is waked up by the Sistermon. Huckmon was more pleased about the temple than his home village, but he really disliked early wake ups. The other "Trainee Digimon" woke up as well. Along with Huckmon, they included Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Kudamon, Chibimon, Veedramon, Dorumon, Kotemon, Wizarmon and the Dracomon twins. Gankoomon was living on this temple with two other knight-like Digimon: Craniummon, a hornet knight with an indigo-colored armour and Duftmon, a brown-colored with a leopard-formed armour. The Digimon started to train themselves on obstacle courses, which were very hard to almost everyone. Huckmon was skilled at them, but was bored. But this day would also be about something else than training. Gankoomon and the others promised to introduce the other trainee to the true masters of the temple. Meanwhile, a winged Digimon with red robes arrived into the temple on the Infinity Mountain. That was Daemon, the Demon Lord Digimon who was an embodiment of the Sin of Wrath. Lucemon came to greet him and gave him the remains of the Dark Spore that was used to corrupt Cherubimon. For one month, Daemon had waited for being able to come and get its data back for himself. Rest of the Spores, however, had to be kept inside the other corrupted Digimon, until their transformation to servants of evil becomes perfect. Leviamon had returned back to the island. The other Demon Lords were about to arrive to the File Island after few days. Lucemon was about to give them something that would make able to crush every last rebelling Digimon on their way. In the Streamix computer lab, Robert and Shatalov are continuing to explore the behavior of the "specimen". One of the workers understood that two very powerful specimen were in a place that looked like a peak of a mountain. Shatalov suggested a new side project: they should create a geographical map about the environment where the "specimen" lived. The workers were skeptical of this, since there should be anything only data, applications, user interfaces and networks inside the computers. Robert and Shatalov decide that it's finally time to tell them that there is also something else. In the Digital World, the residents went into an underground tunnel which ended into a large metallic door. Gankoomon opened the door and behind it was two empty thrones and a large circle with fourteen crystal pillars. Huckmon and the other Digimon were looking closer at them. Suddenly, glowing glyph appeared into the thrones as well as holographic knight-like characters. They welcomed Huckmon to temple and the newest resident and trainee to become a "the Final Guardian". The workers of Streamix Corporation had been managed create a map at least from one environment where the "specimen", who they now know have named themselves the Digimon, were living. That area was an island with the previously seen mountain was in the middle. Some Digimon seemed live in the sea as well, just like there was life in the seas of the human world. The workers, however, still didn't know about the size of the whole sea or other islands or continents. Then Shatalov started to go through the statistics of every listed Digimon they certainly knew that existed. Every Digimon seemed be on a certain "level". He returned to Robert's office, telling that he knew what the first part of "the Key" was. In the Digital World, in the underground chamber, the holographic characters introduced themselves by the names Imperialdramon and Omegamon. Unlike any other Digimon that exist, they have never had any physical bodies. Gankoomon, Craniummon and Duftmon were their servants. And the place where they are, is the Temple of the Guardian Knights. The Celestial Digimon had ordered it to be built so that the threating darkness could be stopped. Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon approached the two crystal pillars that had similar symbols than the thrones of Imperialdramon and Omegamon. Gankoomon, Craniummon and Duftmon also had their own crystal pillars with their own symbols. The other Digimon were summoned to the temple so that they could be trained as the other members of the Guardian Knights. One month ago they found the Digimon with the same symbol than the final pillar: Huckmon. Huckmon was excited about what he had heard, but expressed how discontent he was on every training session this far. He had only trained his abilities on mere obstacle courses, but wanted to try some real fights or take any other greater challenges. Gankoomon wanted Huckmon to apologize for his disrespect, but Imperialdramon understood Huckmon's impatience. He, however, reminded that none of them will be ready to challenge Lucemon for several years. They also needed "the Hidden Key" for the upcoming battle. Veemon, Chibimon and Veedramon already knew the first part of the Key, since their home village had special artifacts forged to make the Digimon able to fuse themselves with them and therefore transform into other forms. These artifacts were known as Digimentals and the transformation as "ArmourFormation". The other thing contained in the Key was a plan to save the data of all dead Digimon. Huckmon understood the first part, but not the latter one. In Robert's office, Shatalov explained his theory this far. Every Digimon species seemed to have a power level and there were six different levels. The one who sent the message must want them to develop ability for the Digimon to change their power level. Robert was both impressed and fearful. He was starting to think that they were about play a god. The Project: Digital Life was originally meant to be used for finding new information for the humanity. But Shatalov thought that the Digimon would be able to become a life form that could flourish like humans and every other living being, but the Digital World just has different laws of science. But now Robert realized the next problem they had: how would they develop it? Around the Digital World, the other Demon Lords felt that it was time to go the File Island, where Lucemon, Leviamon and Daemon were waiting for them. A body of small sleeping creature started to levitate towars the sea. Also, a bearded creature with colorful robes, a humanoid driving on a creepy-looking motorcycle, as well as a woman dressed with black and purple clothes. Lucemon saw a vision that they were coming. Soon, all othe Seven Great Demon Lord would be together: Lucemon of Pride, Leviamon of Envy, Daemon of Wrath, Belphemon of Sloth, Barbamon of Greed, Beelzemon of Gluttonyt and Lilithmon of Lust. On the underground chamber, Imperialdramon and Omegamon sensed the Great Demon Lords starting to gather together. Huckmon hoped to have an explanation for the second part of "the Key". He was told that the data of every dead Digimon was buried into the Digimon Graveyard. But the Digimon weren't like normal biological life forms. They could learn to live their live spans on different way. They could activate the Key with help of Robert Harmon, the Vee Brothers, a spell set into the Digimon Graveyard. Once the Key will activate, they could finally challenge the Demon Lords who already knew what the Key contained. Some of the trainees had to complete a mission that could give an equally good position on a confrontation in the future. The first mission was given to Huckmon himself. He had to go with Gankoomon and the Sistermon to the Digimon Graveyard and finalize the spell that would protect the area from the Demon Lords. The Vee Brothers Chibimon, Veemon and Veedramon must return to their home village and ask the local blacksmiths to forge a new and very special kind of Digimental. Veemon knew that near the village was a mine with ores of metal named Digizoid with several colors. That special Digimental was meant to be forged from that metal. There was also a spell that had to be performed for the valuable objects hidden in the temple. Omegamon moved the wall and there were five colored circles around the five very same special Digi-Eggs sent by the Celestial Digimon before their deaths and Lucemon's betrayal. In the evening, Robert Harmon came home again and spent some time with his sons. He was also wondering if humans and the Digimon were different or not. And how would he solve the riddle of the Key? Had he really been playing a god this whole time or was there something else that made the Digimon to become sentient. Additionally, he felt that his responsibility for the mankind was growing larger every second. He felt being under pressure. He was almost jealous of his sons who didn't even know how to speak. Their life was now easier, because there was someone to take care of them. And the children had not many responsibilities like the adults had. First time in his life, he wanted to quit the project, but now it was too late. Laura came to her husband and decided that it was time go to sleep. Robert agreed, thinking also that his thoughts will clear after a good night sleep. In the temple of the Infinity Mountain, Lucemon, Leviamon and Daemon were still waiting for the other Demon Lords. Finally Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon arrived. They hoped to have a good reason to be here. Lucemon told them he had found the power that Ophanimon wanted to be shared with every single Digimon that existed. Lucemon explained how certain Digimon had power levels and how they could change their levels as well as their forms and appearance with the help of that Key. With this Key, the Demon Lords would become even more powerful and they could easily destroy every single Digimon who rebels against them. Lucemon also sensed that there were a couple of Digimon who planned to stop them, but Lucemon believed that he could track down his enemies. The central pillar of the temple was actually one of the sensor roots of Yggdrasil. These sensor roots reached every single place on the Digital World and it was also how the information of the Key was sent to the humans. Through these roots, they could track their enemies. Four of them were located near to the Digimon Graveyard. The Digimon Graveyard was very dark place during the night. Huckmon, Gankoomon and the Sistermon were standing on its gate. Gankoomon told Huckmon to take there the four plates needed for the mission for himself. But Huckmon must do it without using any of his fighting techniques. Huckmon believed that it was very easy, until he realized that there were several traps on the place created with dark powers. He immediately thought that this test was certainly impossible, but Gankoomon reminded him of his desire for greater challenges. Now Huckmon wasn't so sure. On his apartment, Grigory Shatalov had just seen a nightmare. Suddenly, he awoke and unable to believe what he saw. He rose from the bed and got dressed. Then he made phone call to Robert. Robert was irritated that someone was calling on a night. Shatalov told that they had to go the Streamix Building. There was a critical situation going on. At first, Robert didn't take those words seriously and told to wait until morning. But Shatalov couldn't wait. The project was severely endangered. Robert had enough of disturbing his sleep and agreed return to his workplace. They shut down the security systems for a while and went inside Robert's office. After they started the computer, the map of the Digital World showed a village where smoke was rising. The Vee Borthers went through a faster way to their home village through secret tunnels, but they shocked to see that the entire village was set in fire. The inhabitants tried to extinguish the fire, but they didn't succeed, no matter how much water they used. Veedramon went to help the villagers, while Veemon and Chibimon went into the entrance of the mines. But they were unable to enter, like there was an invisible wall to prevent it. In the temple of the Infinity Mountain, Lucemon had manipulated the magical traps of the Digimon Graveyard to work automatically while he used his memory to create a copy of the "key to life and evolution" He used the dark powers to create a crystal in a form of a black tetrahedron. Lucemon touched it and part of his body was covered into a black cloud. At first, he was screaming in pain, but then he started to desire for more power. Leviamon was jealous of not touching the crystal first. But then Lucemon allowed him and the others to touch the crystal too. The fire was still roaming and every blacksmith-skilled Digimon there was dead. But the hope was still not lost. If the Vee Borthers would find at least small amount of Digizoid, Veedramon himself could forge the special Digimental. But they had no way to break the invisible wall. But suddenly, that wall just disappeared. Robert and Shatalov had managed to delete it in the human world. Shatalov had analyzed the mysterious objects from the village. Some of these objects had codes similar to the Key. He finally realized what the solution was. Shatalov and Robert both started to finish the algorithm. In the Digimon Graveyard, Huckmon was in trouble. The traps created by Lucemon were very hard to be evaded and the worst ones were near the corner poles. But Huckmon had to reach them or the mission would fail. The Sistermon were also afraid of the mission going to fail, but Gankoomon didn't dwell in despair. He would have never agreed to train Huckmon unless there would be potential on him. Then Huckmon got an idea of how to succeed. He tricked the traps by moving the plates by faking that he would throw them somewhere else. That gave him a chance to put the plate on the correct place. Gankoomon stayed on guarding it, while Sistermon Blanc came to guard the second plate and Sistermon Noir came to guard the third plate. Now only the fourth and final plate was not put in place. Huckmon finally succeeded on putting the final plate on its place too, but nothing happened. Gankoomon told them wait, because that was the advice from Imperialdramon and Omegamon. At that moment, a light came and made the four plates to form a protective shield around the area. The tombstones were replaced by a ground bouncing like a trampoline, several baby toys and Digi-Eggs. The trap disappeared and the dark power was driven back to the Infinity Mountain. The Sistermon realized that the Graveyard had changed into a place where every dead Digimon would be reborn. Huckmon gave a suitable name for the place: the Village of Beginnings. It was a place for a new start. Blanc and Noir decided to guard the place by turns. Gankoomon told them that the protective shield would endure at least four years. Until then, the training to turn the trainees into the Guardian Knights had to be complete. Thanks to Huckmon's actions, Robert and Shatalov had managed to transform the Digimon Graveyard into the Village of Beginnings. They had also created an algorithm to make the Digimon able to change level between 1 and 4. But there were still two higher levels and the Key required few much more complicated updates. They still had time to work on it, now that one crisis was stopped. In the Infinity Mountain, Lucemon was drained much of the power of "Dark Evolution". His body had grown and half of his body had transformed into demonic form. Lucemon was now longer a Rookie Level Digimon (Level 3), but an Ultimate Level Digimon (Level 5). And now Lucemon declared himself having become a true embodiment of the Sin of Pride: Lucemon Falldown Mode. Huckmon's ending narration: "If we face an obstacle that is hard to be passed, it is a sign that a new trick must be used. In time, new things feel more comfortable that old things and therefore, these changes will become permanent. It is sign of a change for good. I myself learned that not every problem is solved by force. That was one of the most important lessons of my own life." Huckmon, Gankoomon and the Vee Brothers returned to the underground temple. The Village of Beginnings was created and Chibimon had found Golden Digizoid. Imperialdramon and Omegamon congratulated them for good work. Then Wizarmon, Guilmon and Kudamon brought the five special Digi-Eggs back to the throne room. The spell was complete and the eggs were about to hatch. The newborn Digimon were a red bird, a blue long dragon, a two-headed tortoise, a white tiger and a yellow wingless metal-scaly dragon. Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to Huckmon's first ordeal to overcome his short-tempered personality and the trouble Robert and Shatalov experience while trying to find a way to solve "the Key". *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **Huckmon was the last Digimon recruited to be trained as a Guardian Knight. **Armor Digivolution was originally called ArmourFormation that it was an ability only used in one village. **Lucemon solved the Key, revealed to be power of Digivolution, first. It allowed him to Digivolve into Lucemon Falldown Mode. **Shatalov is the one who solves the Key which is a power to make all Digimon able to be reborn and Digivolve. **Digivolution level names Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega were originally used by the Digimon. Humans just referred them as Levels 1–6. **Chibimon found an ore of Golden Digizoid in order to forge the Golden Digimental of Miracles. **The Village of Beginnings is created from the Digimon Graveyard. **The five special Digi-Eggs hatch and the Digimon Sovereigns are born. Category:Fan fiction